Vertiges
by Julien89
Summary: [Tokio Hotel]Qui saura libéré Bill de ce vertige qui lui est apparu soudainement? La plupart des fics le voient très proche de Tom. Et si Georg,par le plus grand des hasards était là,lui aussi? Réflection autour de leur sucès soudain de leur relations.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Il faisait sombre, il faisait chaud, les lieux n'avaient alors l'air que d'un immense bocal où quelqu'un les aurait enfermés jusqu'à ce que la pression leur soit mortelle.

Pourtant il se releva ; il avait survécu à la fin du monde.

Encore une nuit…

Bien sûr son succès de cette nuit ne fut jamais mis en doute, mais il repensait parfois à tout ce qui avait pu s'échafauder pour qu'il soit, en ce moment, devant ces gens comptant sur lui pour les emmené loin d'ici.

La foule s'impatientait, la pression monta encore d'un cran.

Il était prêt.

Dans une cohue démesurée, les fans, les groupies et même les écouteurs de passages se levèrent à leur tour lors des premières mesures que son frère bien-aimé fit renaître de ses doits habiles. La Mousson ne demandait qu'à être franchie, une nouvelle fois, étouffée par des cris de jouissance, des cris de délire, des cris de rage, des cris de désespoir, comme toujours, et lui, adulé par la foule, attaqué par dix mille cœurs qui ne demandaient qu'à battre.

Lui…

Le seul qui comptait dans la vie de personnes qu'il n'a jamais rencontrées, et qu'il ne rencontrera peut-être jamais.

Le seul qui pourra leur sauver la vie…

Encore une nuit qui finira bien après minuit.

Encore une nuit, dont la blancheur lui demandera « Pourquoi j'existe »

Bill Kaulitz n'était plus lui-même ces temps-ci ; tant de choses changeaient en lui, tant de regards le fixaient, mais lui, n'avait que deux yeux.

Bill Kaulitz n'était plus lui-même ces temps-ci ; mais il sourit, avant de s'endormir.

- Ça ira, se dit-t-il.


	2. Il se passe quelque chose

**Il se passe quelque chose**

Bill regardait les gouttes de pluie glisser sur la vitre. Bill suivait des yeux ces larmes tombées du ciel alors que la ville s'illuminait encore de vie dans cette nuit qui pourtant sera bientôt finie.

Recroquevillé auprès de cette grande fenêtre de l'hôtel, il se remémorait ce soir qui fut couronné de gloire, comme tous les autres, et pourtant… Ce soir-là eut quelque chose que les autres n'eurent pas. Il se reposa cette étrange et existentielle question. C'était insensé que ce genre d'idée lui passe par la tête. Ce soir fut un nouveau triomphe dans leur carrière et il n'y avait pas à chercher une quelconque raison mystique ou philosophique de se tuer la tête.

Bill se frotta les yeux, eut un sourire de soulagement et décida de retourner dans son lit, se disant que les bras de Morphée s'ouvriraient à lui maintenant qu'il avait éludé la question.

Il se leva, et vit qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Ça va, lui demanda Georg ?

Bill sourit tant la question lui semblait absurde.

- Bien sûr, lui répondit-il, confiant.

- Tu as pleuré, constata néanmoins le jeune homme..

En effet le chanteur sentit de sa main l'humidité de ses joues.

Oui, il avait pleuré, et pourtant il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Bill quitta son absence immergée dans le scepticisme et redressa son regard vers Georg. Celui-ci avait ses longs cheveux tous emmêlés, il sortait du lit.

- Nous nous sommes couchés tôt ce soir, dit enfin Bill évitant ainsi une réponse.

- Pas plus que d'habitude, lui répondit Georg. Tu sais qu'il est 6h30 ?

Bill ne le crut pas tout de suite, il eut un rire timide puis croisa le regard de l'horloge luminescente. Les chiffres lui indiquaient qu'il était resté beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne lui avait semblé à contempler les gouttes de pluie.

Georg devina cette même constatation et se sentit mal à l'aise ; il y avait visiblement quelque chose de pas normal qui se passait avec Bill. Mais il ne savait comment réagir ; il n'était pas Tom, son autre moitié, à qui il confiait tout. Pourtant c'était lui qui s'était levé cette nuit, entendant des sanglots de sa chambre et qui se trouvait à présent seul avec Bill et son ombre qui était apparue sur son visage. Ne sachant que faire, il attendit que Bill, visiblement dérouté, reprenne ses esprits, et rompt le silence.


End file.
